Current motor vehicles have different load paths in their front region, by means of which forces are supported in the event of a crash. A lower load path is formed by means of a cross member configured as a sub-frame, which can also be configured as a sub-frame. The sub-frame supports the engine assembly of the motor vehicle and the wheel suspension with the steering stabiliser. A cross member configured as a radiator cross member is arranged in the front region of a body of the motor vehicle. To increase the stability of the front structure the sub-frame is generally connected to the radiator cross member by means of a hydroformed pipe. However, this results in a very costly design of the shape of the connection. Moreover, the connection is even damaged in the event of a very minor crash at a low speed and requires a highly costly repair.
The problem forming the basis of the invention is to further develop a front structure of the aforementioned type, so that its stability for rated loads, e.g. in the event of a crash, is very easy to adapt and so that it is particularly inexpensive to repair after a crash.